


【Jark嘉宜】女装pwp

by Matsu



Category: GOT7
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Genderplay, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsu/pseuds/Matsu





	【Jark嘉宜】女装pwp

【WARNING】

标题也已经标明了此文pwp。

NC-17

未成年的妹子请自觉的……

 

 

段宜恩希望是自己多心——从广州结束con回韩国后，王嘉尔突然变得有些冷淡。

最近王嘉尔的工作行程一直排得满满的，两个人一直处于聚少离多的状态，甚至演唱会前相隔两地的两人只能通过视频通话来缓解相思之情。

不过这并没有影响他们之间的感情，那时候一切都很正常。段宜恩记得演唱会的前一天，他和其他队员从首尔出发，只有王嘉尔那个家伙因为在北京录制节目，所以独自从北京飞往广州，段宜恩在当晚直播时还吃着王嘉尔从北京给他带的特产小零食，唔，那味道真是不错。演出结束后的那天晚上因为过于疲惫回到酒店后就各自道晚安睡了，第二天早上又马不停蹄地飞回首尔，依稀感觉就是从这时候开始，王嘉尔看上去有些闷闷不乐，几乎没怎么和他说过话了——这种事情换做以前是绝对不会发生的。

发生了什么让王嘉尔不开心的事情吗？躺在床上思前想后想不出问题根结的段宜恩拿出手机给王嘉尔发去了一条语音：

——嘎嘎，你吃过饭了没有？

一大早王嘉尔就和荣宰出去了，说是要去买衣服。段宜恩实在想不出，两个穿衣风格如此迥异的人是怎样一起挑选衣服的。

消息并没有被回复，段宜恩百无聊赖地躺在床上玩了会手机，当低电量报警音响起的时候，那条语音依然挂在最后。他抓了抓头发有些气馁，将手机充上电，起身便去洗漱。

 

“哟，哥！”

就在段宜恩刷完牙逗弄着coco的时候，那两个出去买衣服的人回来了。

向他打招呼的人是荣宰，他手上提着各种大包小包的纸袋，费力地抵开门侧身钻进房间，紧跟着后面用脚抵住门的就是戴着帽子的王嘉尔，他手上也拎着三两个袋子，其中一个艳丽的玫红色大纸袋十分抢眼。

“嘎嘎，你们买了什么？”

这可是最平常不过的对话了不是吗？

“……荣宰给爸爸妈妈买了不少衣服，我……我随便买了点……”段宜恩望向那个即使随便穿穿都很帅气的男人，他的眼神依旧有些躲闪，看了段宜恩一眼，拎着袋子钻进了他们之前因为闹虫害而不得已搬出的房间。

很不正常对不对？若是以前的王嘉尔肯定会当面将所买的衣服拿出来比划，甚至围着段宜恩要求他先试穿一下。

“你们在外面有吃过饭吗？”段宜恩又换回了原先的话题。

“没有呢，”荣宰说着，加快了手上的动作，“哥你等等我？我把这些衣服整理一下就好。”

段宜恩刚要答应，从房间里探出一个脑袋的王嘉尔突然插话道：“荣宰你慢慢收拾，我好像有东西忘记买了。”

王嘉尔用手指挠了挠脸，眼神依旧躲闪着，“是的，的确少买了什么，”他显得有些吞吞吐吐，似乎还在思考什么，“我让Mark陪我去好了，顺便在外面吃个饭。”

“那我呢？”比起收拾东西，荣宰似乎更想去吃饭。

“BamBam和有谦还在睡，你叫上他们好啦……”王嘉尔遗憾地耸了耸肩膀，皱着眉看着一旁的段宜恩，“哥，还站着干嘛？赶紧换衣服啦！”

 

 

就这样，在荣宰哀怨地注视下，段宜恩跟着王嘉尔出了门。

王嘉尔似乎并不急于去购物，他只领着在小巷里左钻右拐，明明离开宿舍并没有走出多远，段宜恩却已不认识周围的建筑了。

“我们去哪里买？”

王嘉尔没有回答他，临出门的时候，他并没有带上刚才的那些显眼的纸袋，反而拎了一个黑色的布袋，袋子里鼓鼓囊囊得不知装了什么，袋内的塑料包装袋之间随着王嘉尔的走动发出沙沙地摩擦声。

终于在一栋普通的小屋前，他们停下了脚步。

“这里……？”

当段宜恩还在疑惑的时候，王嘉尔从口袋里掏出一串钥匙，熟练地打开了花园的铁门。

“当初想把爸爸妈妈接到韩国玩一段时间，”王嘉尔解释着推开铁门，领着段宜恩来到玄关，“结果妈妈腰部旧疾发作，实在难以安心游玩，就取消了计划，”他说着打开了屋子的大门，“但是房租我都交过了，房东又不同意取消合同，只好空着。”

说完他先迈进屋子，段宜恩只得疑惑地跟了上去。

“那我们来这里做什么？不是要买……”

话未说完，他便被王嘉尔拉进了屋子。

 

 

“我那都是借口啊……”

段宜恩被王嘉尔箍在怀里，后背紧紧地贴在门上，朝思暮想的脸就这样放大在眼前。这张脸上现在痞痞地笑着，两人的呼吸直接喷在对方的脸上，鼻尖若有若无地擦着。王嘉尔今天用的是一款淡香，清新地水生植物一样清爽的味道钻进鼻腔，却像浓厚的古龙水一般令段宜恩心跳絮乱，有些晕晕地感觉，他突然不适时宜地想到——刚才急急忙忙出门忘了用香水。

“段宜恩，我这么一个帅哥在你面前，你居然不专心？”

王嘉尔捕捉到了他的走神，似乎有些生气，他放开段宜恩，使性一般将帽子甩到一边的沙发上，一脚踢开了放在门边那个刚才一直拎着的袋子。

“嘎嘎……”段宜恩从后面环住王嘉尔的腰，他将下巴搁在王嘉尔的肩膀上，用略带撒娇一般的口吻说，“我只是在想这几天你为什么都没有同我讲话……”

“说到这个，”王嘉尔将段宜恩环在腰际的双臂拉开，看上去有些严肃，他牵着段宜恩的胳膊将他拉到客厅的沙发边，“我们得谈一谈。”

段宜恩看了看眼前的王嘉尔，他安静地坐下等待王嘉尔再次开口。

因为他也想知道这些天究竟是为什么受到了冷落。

 

“你刚才在想什么？”

没有想到王嘉尔的第一个的问题居然是指向刚才。

“在想你身上的味道好好闻，而我出门的时候忘记用香水了……”

“原来是这样，是我想多了，”王嘉尔的表情看上去相当烦恼，他捋了捋头发，“好吧，原谅我的拐弯抹角，我应该直接说的，”他的眉头又锁起来，眼神有些复杂地望着段宜恩，“哥和陆仁哥……关系好像很好？”

“陆仁哥……？”段宜恩想了想，“那个给我们伴舞的哥哥？”

“呼……”王嘉尔点点头，“没错，那个伴舞。”

那位伴舞的哥哥？段宜恩歪着脑袋仔细地回忆了一下……“那位哥哥怎么了吗？一直都很照顾我……”他突然恍然大悟，“你是因为在生气演唱会上他和我的互动而不高兴吗？”

“听着，我知道似乎是我太小气了，”王嘉尔辩解道，“不过台下粉丝为此发出的尖叫真让我嫉妒。”

“嘎嘎，那只不过是一个即兴的表演。”段宜恩记得当时自己捡起了粉丝扔上舞台的毛巾逗弄一般地擦了擦汗，谁知正好在旁边的伴舞哥哥也兴致勃勃地参与起了这场即兴表演。段宜恩心里很高兴，他没有想到王嘉尔会为此吃醋，事后他也在SNS上看到了当时粉丝拍摄的照片。段宜恩松了一口气，努力抿嘴约束着那几乎不受控制微微上扬的嘴角。

“是的，我明白，当时本来就是即兴环节，”王嘉尔坐在沙发上咬着唇，似乎有些懊恼，“我并不是在对你兴师问罪，”他抬眼看着段宜恩，很快又闭上眼睛摇摇头，举起双手做投降状说道，“好吧，我只是……我只是有点嫉妒……”

虽然面前的王嘉尔正为此烦恼着，但是段宜恩的心里，泛着就像是昨天晚餐时那块美味的蛋糕一般的甜蜜，他拉住王嘉尔的手，轻轻地捏着着对方骨节分明温热的的手掌。

“一切都解释清楚了，不是吗？”他将王嘉尔的手放在自己颌边，“或许我能做些什么让你不再为这件事烦恼吗？”

王嘉尔兴奋地反手握住段宜恩的手，“我这几天就在等你这句话！”他欢快地扑向那个被他一脚踢飞的无辜的袋子，他弯腰拾起并递给段宜恩，“穿上它，”他说道，“全部穿上。”

 

段宜恩隐隐有些微妙的感觉，不知怎得他想到了刚刚王嘉尔那个遮遮掩掩的玫红色纸袋，他想打开口袋看看里面究竟装了什么，却被王嘉尔阻止了。

“嘿，等等，答应我，穿好了再下来，楼上有房间，你可以在那里换，”王嘉尔捏住段宜恩快要打开袋口的手并在他的脸上亲了一口，性感的烟嗓在他的耳边沉声说道，“当然，你要是在这里换我也不介意。”

虽然两人之间这种亲昵至极的动作已不是第一次，但每次都能让段宜恩羞赧，他已经隐约猜到口袋里东西的是什么了……甚至知道接下来将会发生什么……

带着艳红的耳根，段宜恩来到二楼，他随手推开一间就近的房间，虽然有段时间没有人居住，但房间似乎有人在打扫，家具被褥都是干净簇新的，没有落上灰尘。

段宜恩抖开袋子，几个独立包装的东西落在床上，一个通过它外包装透明的袋子便能看清，是一顶金色的假发——当然也是类似演唱会上的款式。

他拆开另一个的包装……

这是一件淡粉色的裙子，款式像极了演唱会上段宜恩自己女团舞的装扮，唯一不同的是，王嘉尔似乎并不打算给他提供安全裤。

 

嘎嘎这个家伙……

段宜恩咬紧下唇，脑海中不由自主地想象了一下接下来会发生的事情，王嘉尔就是他的春药，仅仅是想象一下，自己似乎有些激动地呼吸急促起来，甚至开始兴奋起来……

“段……宜琳怒那~”王嘉尔故意拖着尾音在楼下喊着，“怒那，好慢啊！”

“嘎嘎……等一下……”段宜恩羞耻地脱下自己的衣服套上那条薄薄的裙子，和演唱会的款式略有区别的是这件裙子质地更柔滑轻盈，当然也更加透明，隔着衣服，段宜恩能看到自己挺立的乳首正将胸前的衣料顶起。

“宜琳怒那~~”王嘉尔的声音似乎比刚才近了不少，他正一步一步慢慢地走上楼，故意踩着楼梯发出“咚咚”的声音，就像古老时钟的钟摆，一声一声敲击着段宜恩原本就正在加速跳动的心。段宜恩慌忙撕开假发的包装，将那顶好似冰雪女皇Elsa的假发戴在头上，正当他揭开装着丝袜的包装的不干胶贴的时候，他的腰被人从身后环住了。

那清新的水生植物的香气瞬间便将段宜恩包裹，“宜琳怒那动作好慢啊，”段宜恩感到股缝正被一个鼓鼓的东西磨蹭着，充满荷尔蒙的声音敲击着骨膜，“我已经忍不住了……”

“嘎嘎……”王嘉尔的手隔着裙子已经在揉捏着段宜恩的下身，段宜恩的喉间溢出一声叹息般的呻吟，“我还没有穿好……”他环着王嘉尔的脑袋，扬了扬手上的小包装。

“我来帮怒那穿……”王嘉尔说着，将段宜恩按在床边上坐定，单膝面对对方跪下，将段宜恩的一只脚放在自己的膝上，他用手指在段宜恩的脚踝处来回划着，慢慢地褪下段宜恩脚上的短袜。

段宜恩觉得自己的脸应该是通红的，脸部灼热的温度渐渐通过血管传递到全身，慢慢地就像烧了起来。他的呼吸也随着王嘉尔手上的动作变得急促，他很喜欢王嘉尔的笑容，这原本就是一个热情活泼的男孩，他的笑容仿佛就像夏日阳光一般能将冰块融化。但比起笑颜，段宜恩更爱没有笑容的王嘉尔，不笑的王嘉尔，只有两个字能形容——性感。

就像现在这样。

段宜恩觉得自己就像童话书里的Cinderella，被眼前的王嘉尔王子扶着脚腕，伸进那只晶莹的水晶鞋……

王嘉尔温柔地替段宜恩穿上了一只丝袜，穿完后他托起那只脚，在脚背上轻轻吻了一口。

“嘎嘎……”

刚才那一系列的动作已经让段宜恩兴奋不已，他想将手伸向自己的下身，却被王嘉尔拨开了。

“宜琳怒那……还有一只袜子呢，”王嘉尔晃了晃手里的另一只丝袜，将段宜恩还穿着短袜的那只脚放在膝上，“现在还是早上呢，我们有一整天的时间……”

“哦……天呐……”段宜恩捂住眼睛向后仰着躺倒在床上，由于看不到，他对脚部皮肤传来的触觉更加敏感，王嘉尔故意轻捏着他的脚趾，令他整个人都颤抖不已。

“穿好啦，”王嘉尔将躺倒的段宜恩从床上拉了起来，“宜琳怒那，你好美……”他说完吻住了段宜恩在嘴唇上滑动着的躁动不安的舌尖。

当段宜恩沉溺于唇舌相接的时候，王嘉尔的手不安分地顺着纤细的腰线感受着那两片翘挺的弧度。只是被抚摸揉捏着那两块圆润，段宜恩都快要爆炸了，他的呼吸完全屏住，双腿瘫软着，连保持站立接吻都没有办法完成。

 

“嘿，宜琳怒那，你这是怎么了？”王嘉尔笑了起来，他松开手，任由段宜恩瘫倒回床上，他居高望着段宜恩，将一只腿挤进段宜恩的双腿间就这样俯下身来，他拉住段宜恩假发的长辫放在唇边，“怒那生病了，”他又放开那根无辜的辫子，手指抚摸着段宜恩的唇瓣，“我该怎么做才能让宜琳怒那的病快点好起来……”他慢慢地吐着音节，手指离开被他吻得红肿的双唇，沿着段宜恩滚动地喉结，滑向胸口……

“嘎嘎……”段宜恩微微弓起身体，他感觉到自己的内裤已经被失控的体液湿透了，他的阴茎在束缚里跳动，他甚至有些庆幸自己穿着裙子，如果是他之前穿着的那条紧紧的牛仔裤，他应该会更难受。

“宜琳怒那，猜猜我在你的脸上看到了什么表情，”王嘉尔坏笑着说着，手指依旧继续向下划着，色情地停留在小腹上划着圈，引得段宜恩一阵阵颤抖，“就像一只发情的小猫……”

段宜恩的内裤很快被剥掉，他的一条腿被王嘉尔提起来，从内裤中抽出，随即下身被王嘉尔握住，段宜恩忍不住哼了一声，爆炸一般在体内炸开的性荷尔蒙与肾上腺素现在正在体内风暴般地肆虐着身体的每个角落，“嘎嘎……”他支起身体想求饶，求王嘉尔不要在这样用手指玩弄自己的性器。

他真的快忍受不住了。

就在他撑起上半身的时候，段宜恩看到他心爱的人扶住他的性器看着自己，吹了一声口哨，紧接着段宜恩感受到自己的性器被温热地包裹住。

“天呐！”段宜恩嘴唇动了两下，茫然无措地在极致的快感中找寻着理智，“哦！”他呻吟着，“嘎嘎……别……”

“怎么了？”王嘉尔吐出段宜恩的阴茎，手上的动作依旧没有停止，“舒服吗？”他舔着顶端问道。

段宜恩捂住自己的嘴巴，害怕呻吟泄露出来，刚才的快感令他的眼睛已经被兴奋地泪水浸湿，双腿颤抖着想要并拢。

“听着，这可是我第一次给人……嗯，我想你明白的，”王嘉尔用脑袋将段宜恩的腿再次分开，“我现在可是乐在其中呢，你可别喊停，”他看了段宜恩两三秒，又埋下了头。

快感从骨髓深处向全身蔓延开来，随着王嘉尔的吮吸沉浮着，连脚趾都能感受到那快感带来的酥麻感，略带哭腔地呻吟渐渐不受控地从口中溢出，段宜恩喘着气，浑身颤抖着，双手胡乱地揉着王嘉尔的脑袋。

 

“唔！”

释放后的段宜恩整个人无力地瘫软在被褥上，他捂住脸，喘着粗气。

王嘉尔将段宜恩脸上的手拿开，扶住他的脑袋，将脸向段宜恩凑近。很快猜测到他想法的段宜恩别过脸躲闪着，抗拒地想要将王嘉尔的脸推开，却依旧没能敌过对方的力气——王嘉尔将口中的精液哺进段宜恩的口中，自己腥咸的体液混着王嘉尔的唾液流进口腔，“宜琳怒那来尝尝自己的味道，”王嘉尔舔了舔自己嘴角的残液，“好甜啊，宜琳怒那这里也是草莓的味道呢，”王嘉尔的额头抵着段宜恩的脑袋，用他性感地要命的低沉嗓子说着令段宜恩汗毛都要激动得竖起的荤话。

段宜恩上下滚动着喉结咽下那些液体，他甚至真的觉得他能从口腔里残留的余味中品出一丝清甜。

段宜恩觉得自己要疯了。

 

“嘿，你早就计划准备了这个？”

只见王嘉尔从床头的矮柜抽屉中取出了一个小瓶，挤在手中向段宜恩的后穴涂去。

“要讲先来后到的，宝贝，”王嘉尔就着手心的液体按压着段宜恩的穴口，“它在这里已经等待了很久了。”

正说着，段宜恩感受到一根手指正挤进自己的身体，他忍不住发出了一声小小的呻吟。

“我们得再往上躺躺，”王嘉尔将手指退了出去，抽离时的触感令段宜恩不由得抽了一口气，“在床尾这么小的地方可不够我施展的。”王嘉尔说道。

段宜恩靠上床头的靠垫，他伸手准备除去那顶碍事的假发，还有这身连衣裙。

“今天我们来点特别的，”王嘉尔阻止了段宜恩的动作，他将段宜恩的手伸向自己的下身，用那隔着裤子都能感受到火热的部位蹭着段宜恩的手心，“今天我要操宜琳怒那……”

段宜恩在王嘉尔的要求下艰难地脱掉了他的裤子，王嘉尔趁机插入了第二根手指，他的手指在穴内轻轻旋转按压着，时不时坏心眼地用指甲刮擦着内壁，引得段宜恩一阵阵抽气。

“摸我，”王嘉尔说着吻住了段宜恩的唇，段宜恩在王嘉尔肌肉分明的肉体上胡乱摸着，他的手撑在对方结实的肱二头肌上，顺着肌肉的纹理缠上王嘉尔的脖颈，“放松，宜琳怒那，”王嘉尔说着又增加了一根手指，过于明显的不适感让段宜恩哼哼了一声。

王嘉尔还在忍耐，段宜恩替他抹去额头沁出的汗水，“嘎嘎，我觉得可以了，”他温柔地告诉对方。

“宜琳怒那比我还急吗？”王嘉尔故意调笑到，“我不想弄伤你。”他说着轻轻分开手指，尝试着更进一步撑开穴口。

“……我才没有急……”段宜恩小声地嘟囔着，脸不由得更红了，他感受到手指离开后穴后，换了一个东西抵着。

他当然知道那是什么。

 

王嘉尔将段宜恩的两条腿拉开，分到最大，他双手抚摸着段宜恩腿间细嫩的肌肤，“你看看，”王嘉尔赞叹道，“宜琳怒那的长腿真美，看得我好兴奋。”他扶住自己的性器，缓缓地插进段宜恩被充分扩张好的后穴。

段宜恩从鼻间哼出满足的呻吟，王嘉尔低头吻住了他的爱人，然后慢慢地动了起来。

细小的呻吟随着王嘉尔的动作断断续续地从喉间溢出，段宜恩的双腿无力地挂在王嘉尔的肩膀上，未完全褪去的内裤挂在他的脚踝上，随着顶弄的动作在段宜恩纤细的脚踝上来回荡着。

不知道是不是因为先前聚少离多积攒了很多，今天的王嘉尔在性事上显得格外有攻击性，他大力地顶弄着身下的段宜恩，几乎是整根拔出再顶进去得抽插着。段宜恩被操弄得弓着背大口地喘息，他的性器被王嘉尔捋在手里，随着抽插的节奏被上下套弄，王嘉尔甚至用拇指在马眼周围若有似无地刮擦着，前后夹击的快感令段宜恩的呻吟几乎带着气音尖叫着，两眼湿漉漉地泛着泪光。家具并不是很多又空荡的房间里回响着他破碎的尖叫，他感受着臀间那根坚挺火热的性器刮擦着他敏感的肠壁，大力的顶撞追着他一下又一下的将他推向床头的床板，段宜恩本能的用手撑住，防止脑袋撞上那块木板——即使那上面还包着一层皮制的软垫。

“我的错，我有些忘形了。”从激情中回过神的王嘉尔说道。他轻松地抓住段宜恩的两只脚踝，将在刚才那场性事中被逐渐顶在靠垫上的段宜恩拉近自己。这么一拖拽令段宜恩的假发歪斜地挂在他半边脑袋上，原本垂在颈边的长辫也已松散开来。

“宜琳怒那，你可不是什么段公子，”王嘉尔将手指插进段宜恩的发丝间，让那淡金色的发丝在指缝间滑动，“怒那是我的段仙子~”王嘉尔解开段宜恩连衣裙领口的扣子，手指在锁骨间来回挑逗着，他低下头隔着衣服舔弄着段宜恩的乳首，在他的吮吸与衣料地摩擦下，一点娇红透过被唾液浸湿的衣服，显得极为情色，王嘉尔吞了吞唾液，舌尖在唇瓣间滑过，他吻上段宜恩的颈间，气息的喷洒令段宜恩缩起了脖子，吃吃地笑着。

王嘉尔扶住段宜恩的胯骨，让他侧面躺着，将另一只脚踝放下，双手环着抬起段宜恩的一条腿，将他两腿就这么被推开几乎成直角。这个姿势没有了坐骨的阻碍，令王嘉尔的阴茎入得更深，两人的结合的地方紧紧地贴着。王嘉尔的胯骨在空中划着圈，他的腿根一下一下撞击着身下的人的睾丸，火热的喘息喷在段宜恩的膝窝间，他伸出舌头，在段宜恩的膝窝来回舔弄。

“痒……”段宜恩抗议着，用他毫无力量的拳头在王嘉尔的腿上轻捶了一下。

“宜琳怒那，”王嘉尔下身的动作并没有任何减缓，他看着身下的段宜恩，无辜地眨着眼睛，仿佛真的是才想起来的样子，“我忘记戴套了……”

段宜恩迷离地睁开双眼，他努力转动着早已一团浆糊的脑袋，依稀记起好像是少了什么东西，“你是故意的……”段宜恩夹着呻吟断断续续地指控着。

“我不是故意的~”王嘉尔撒娇道，他的睾丸在段宜恩的臀部拍打着，啪啪的响声混合着性器摩擦发出的羞耻的水声，令这声撒娇透露着阴谋的味道，然而段宜恩早已失去思考的能力了，他神魂颠倒地尖叫着，王嘉尔加快了速度，两人原先就紊乱的呼吸显得更加支离破碎，“所以，怒那就让我射在里面吧……”

王嘉尔仰起头，放肆地随着律动呻吟着。

 

 

 

“嘎嘎……”

“嗯？”

“……你……出来好不好……”

“有点难受？”

“……嗯……粘粘的……”

“不要，宜琳姐姐里面很舒服，我想再多待一会！”

“让我去洗洗啦，嘎嘎…………哎？！”

“唔，让你乱动……”王嘉尔勾起嘴角，他支起身体，结实的胸肌前的挺立说明着他现在的兴奋，开始慢慢地摆动自己的腰臀，“现在到好，不用出来了~”

 

=============END


End file.
